


Voodoo Dolls :)

by icynight_1219



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Annoyed GeorgeNotFound, Annoying Clay | Dream, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dream Annoys George, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, i hate this so much, i've been reading fics here for 2 years and i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icynight_1219/pseuds/icynight_1219
Summary: In which Dream has a collection of Dream Blobs and annoys George with clogging them in the bathroom.Inspired by: https://vimeo.com/242629568
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Voodoo Dolls :)

**Author's Note:**

> what is this monstrosity

There was a day where a small voodoo doll appeared in the bathroom. And George only shared a dorm with his roommate, Dream, so it must've been him doing this.

The doll was white all over, with its face being a smiley face, just like the mask Dream wore. George might've even called it cute if it wasn't for mass amounts of them appearing in the bathroom, basically annoying him to absolutely no end.

One day, George's mother told him that she wanted to go over to his dorm and visit him. Dream had left his clothes hanging in the bathroom, and George wanted to make a good impression, so of course, he texted Dream to put his clothes in his room. What happened next was a total disaster.

Dream had put the six bags of flour into some larger bags and made them look like _drugs._ And what's more, he had spilt some on the floor and even made a notebook that said: 

''PEOPLE WHO OWE ME MONEY

(FOR DRUGS)

(THAT I SOLD THEM)''

And guess what?

George's mom had found it amusing.

When he had looked at his mother in disbelief, Dream was wheezing like a kettle and saying his thanks, completely oblivious to George's suffering, having the time of his life. George gave Dream _The Glare_ , and he looked at George with a "you didn't tell me what not to do" face. Needless to say, he was fuming.

The next day, as a ''token of thanks from his mother'', George had cleared out a box that he had bought for himself for toiletries (he didn't even want to do it). And Dream, being the ungrateful person he is, was like, 'Yay.' 

What an ingrate. And guess what he had filled the box with?

_Voodoo dolls. Filled to the brim._

So yeah. George hated Dream even more now.

He had dismissed the nuisance at first. But when he found them getting rearranged in the bathroom, draping them with capes and miniature masks at Hallowe'en, plugging the sink and making them ride on a small boat, hanging them upside down from the ceiling-he could go on forever!- he had gotten more and more annoyed each day. And when the dolls had formed a circle around George's tub of toothpaste like a cult, he had worried for Dream's sanity.

Next, Dream had made more of them and got them looking like they were generating from the bathtub drain. What was that man? Was he crazy? Dumb? Stupid? Did he do it on purpose to make him triggered?

Tomorrow, George had woken up late, and guess what he found!

A whole army of dolls, 'marching' from a small dent in the wall, going from small-sized to middle-sized to...

A doll king.

Dream had made a small crown and clothes for the doll, made it bigger and absolutely pissed George off.

He groaned, picked up the dolls quickly and threw them to the floor. How else was he going to shower with all those dolls occupying the bathtub like that? He had to have a ''small conversation'' with Dream, whether it be text or in person. He huffed and started to get ready for the day.

Later that day, Dream had gotten a text from George saying "Dream, we need to talk about the dolls." And what was the audacity of that man? He sighed.

The following text went something like this:

"what dolls?" 

George sighed for the millionth time today and moved his fingers swiftly. "Yes, the bathroom dolls."

"...what bathroom dolls?"

"The dolls in the bathroom, dumbass!"

"oh"

He sighed for the billionth time today and mentally facepalmed. He quickly got another text, saying:

"what about them? are they cute?"

He wanted to scream.

"Please stop. I was rushing this morning and I couldn't shower until I've moved about a thousand of those dolls"

Dream replied, "oh. sorry about that. no more tiny dolls from now on, i promise :)"

George could've laughed in relief. What he didn't know, though, was that his life would get considerably worse, from whose side you were looking at.

...George has decided that his life was now a living nightmare.

Three colossal dolls, clogging the washing machine, the toilet and the bathtub, all smiling up at him.

He decided that he would take a week off of this. He packed some of his stuff into his luggage and left a note behind:

"I'm going to be away for a week. When I come back, I want _all_ of the dolls gone. Do you hear me? Gone for good.

  * George"



An hour later, he got a text from Dream.

"can i please have one doll in the bathroom"

To which George replied:

"No."

"please? just one?"

George whined pathetically and considered all of his life choices.

"ONE. ONLY."

" :) "

That unnerved George a whole lot.

So you want to know what he found when he came back?

A _massive, ginormous, cosmic, gigantic_ doll, _taunting_ George with its smile, laughing at his pain, relishing _every single millisecond_ of it.

George has decided that his life was now a living _hell_.

**Author's Note:**

> delete this from your history. do it now.
> 
> also I have a discord server. feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/pVswMwRPfy


End file.
